<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>回声——致特蕾莎 by ShinH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460445">回声——致特蕾莎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH'>ShinH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2019年爱德华生贺。在孩子生日这天最辛苦的就是妈妈了。所以，这篇文主要是为了纪念这位美好、温柔又坚强的女士，比较亲情向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>回声——致特蕾莎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“下个月，二十岁生日的时候你们回来一趟吧。”婆婆在电话那头说。</p><p>爱德“哇”了一声，戏谑道：“去年我生日的时候要回去，你可是让我别回来烦人啊！”</p><p>“说什么呢臭小子！”单从电话里的气势来说，听到的人大概都会以为婆婆有两米八，“你把那次回来吃的蛋糕和奶油炖菜给我吐出来？”</p><p>“那怎么可能！本来就打算要回的，昨天才和阿尔说好，还没来得及告诉你们——但是突然要求就很可疑啊老太婆！”</p><p>“因为这次啊……是有东西要交给你们两个人，特蕾莎拜托过我的。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德是在旧房子的断壁残垣后找到阿尔的。</p><p>“欢迎回来！”阿尔挽着袖子，正在锄草，“婆婆和温莉去买零件了。”</p><p>爱德把行李箱放在一边，也脱了外套帮他：“这儿什么时候又有花了，之前不是烧没了吗？”</p><p>阿尔耸耸肩，站起来抻了抻身子：“我前两周回家的时候才发现的——也许之前就没死透，不该直接扔下不管的。”</p><p>“也许今年比以往暖和，”说是花，其实还是花苞，爱德看着那仅有的两朵说，“快开了吗？”</p><p>“大概吧，婆婆说就这几天。但我盯了一星期，觉得好像没什么变化。不过也许某天突然就开了呢。”</p><p>爱德小心地伸手摸了摸：“这是妈妈种的那丛吗，还是冒出来的野花？好像还挺好看的——说起来，我们竟然从来没研究过植物，明明妈妈很喜欢。”</p><p>阿尔替他重新卷起滑下的袖子，说：“现在开始也不算晚。”</p><p> </p><p>两个人格外沉得住气，直到吃完晚饭也没问毕娜可关于“母亲留下的东西”任何一个字，家里甚至比以前回来修机械铠还要风平浪静——毕竟修机械铠免不了被温莉揍一顿。然而现在谁也不提任何事情，只有温莉问蛋糕订了吗，爱德摆手说又不是小孩子要什么蛋糕，阿尔笑着答至少有点仪式感所以订了个不大的，婆婆在旁边静静地敲着烟灰。</p><p>说了会儿各自旅途中的见闻，爱德说：“我们家那儿怎么又有花了，我还以为那块地烧得寸草不生了呢。”</p><p>“我也以为，”婆婆吸了一口烟，“我倒是认不出什么品种。”</p><p>“查一下吧。”阿尔建议。</p><p>温莉才赶工了两天，累得在餐桌上都要打瞌睡，先回房间补觉。于是二少一老在书房里翻箱倒柜找出一本植物大全，幸好花期在冬天的花并不很多，很快锁定了一种。“天堂鸟，这不像花名啊喂。”</p><p>“新国叫……鹤望兰？啊，大概就是说形状吧，像望着什么地方的仙鹤一样。”阿尔指着图，“看这个花朵的样子确实很像展翅的鸟。”</p><p>爱德：“像是什么，以前温莉也折过的……千纸鹤呗，不知道从哪儿流传过来的。”</p><p>婆婆“哈”了一声，说：“何止温莉，你们手工课老师布置过作业，我还帮她折了呢。”</p><p>“哪儿有啊，”爱德反驳，“我完全不记得我还玩过折纸。”</p><p>“那是因为哥哥作弊了，”阿尔忍不住笑道，“我们直接炼了几个交上去的。”</p><p>“老师还说你们折得好，”婆婆回忆起他们小时候的事情，皱纹里也有了笑意，“温莉可气死了，论手工她还没输过呢，结果你们压根儿没折却赢了。”</p><p>爱德干过的皮事儿多了去了，完全不记得还有这么一宗：“这、这也不算作弊啊，炼成阵也算手工，我不还画阵呢么！”</p><p>婆婆把剩余的烟灰磕完，收了烟管：“你小子总是有歪理，特蕾莎跟我说，特别怕你哪天放学被看不惯的人打一顿，还想过要不要教阿尔遇到这种事别帮你打架，先回家告诉她。”</p><p>“哈？”爱德条件反射想反驳，又讷讷地没了气焰，“我以前就让……让妈妈这么操心吗。”</p><p>“不止你啊，阿尔也是。”</p><p>阿尔惊讶道：“啊？我……我还以为我比哥哥让人省心多了……”</p><p>婆婆摇摇头：“对于母亲来说哪有省不省心的说法，特蕾莎只有你们，九成心思都在你们身上，省下来又给谁？”</p><p>没做过长辈的两人无言以对。</p><p>“今天很端得住嘛，到现在不吱一声，像是不想要似的。”</p><p>爱德：“生日让我回来说要给我，用机械铠想也直到肯定是妈妈说等我二十了再给。端不住你也肯定拖到过12点再给我们啊混蛋老太婆！”</p><p>婆婆在围裙上擦了擦手，跳下高脚凳进了房间，出来的时候手上拿着一封信。她指了指秒针稳稳滑过12的挂钟，说：“爱德，二十岁生日快乐。”</p><p>“这是特蕾莎在病中写的信，要我到你们成年的时候给你们。原本……原本在很多时候，我都想着：要不先把它给你们看看吧，说不定你们能因此振作起来——哪怕是告诉你们有这个东西在，让你们至少要努力活到二十岁……别用那种眼神看我，你以为我和温莉没有担心过极端情况出现吗！——没想到每次啊，都是我还在犹豫的时候，你们已经把问题解决了。特蕾莎也没想到你们早在成年之前就做着大人的事情了吧。总之，我就遵照她的约定了，这封信就交给你们啦。”</p><p>“你们可以慢慢看，我现在熬不动了，去睡了——记得白天去拿蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德几乎有些惶然地接过那封信，这是阔别十五年的话语。但是他一时间没有勇气去打开它，妈妈会说什么，会对他们有什么指导吗，会有什么期待吗，她会不会责怪我做过的事情？头一次，他被自己的想象给吓住了：如果、如果在这里他发现自己辜负了什么呢？</p><p>突然他的手被另一只温暖的手握住了。阿尔按着他的手很稳，稳到让爱德发现自己之前竟然有点颤抖了。</p><p>“我们出去走走吧。”阿尔说。</p><p>于是那封信带着完好的火漆印静静地躺在了大衣口袋里，兄弟俩轻轻掩上门，往漫天星光的边缘随意走着。</p><p>爱德踢着路上的石子，说：“好悠闲啊，现在才觉得之前怎么每天都有那么多事儿做。”</p><p>“上次走这么慢还是刚拿回身体的时候，我走一会儿就要歇，你也一瘸一拐的。”阿尔眯着眼睛看天上的星星，“但是，真开心啊。”</p><p>“是啊。”爱德也抬起头来看星星，“你以前总是缠着妈妈问星星，早就记住了还要一遍一遍问名字，妈妈就一遍一遍告诉你，就会故意让妈妈关心你。”</p><p>阿尔笑：“那时候我多大啊才，绝对没有。明明是哥哥自己想要博取妈妈关注才把我当假想敌。”</p><p>“切，你跟我面前还装呢。还让你先跑回家告诉她，像是没见过你跟我打架的时候多凶一样。想想我真的是亏死了，哇你还打我脸，打赢了还要去生闷气，我还先给你低头，亏大了。”</p><p>“那是因为只有跟你怎么闹矛盾，哥哥还是我哥哥。”</p><p>“……”正好走到崖边，爱德往树下一坐，拍拍旁边的草地，“妈妈告诉你这些都叫什么。”阿尔在他身边坐下，靠在树干上，真就把自己认得的挨个儿点过去：“啊，新国对星星的叫法跟我们这里也有很大的区别，麟手下原本还有一群看星星占卜的人，通过移动轨迹来算祸福。不过麟说没什么好算的。”</p><p>“你会算吗？”爱德来了兴致，“这有什么道理？”</p><p>阿尔摇头：“我还没弄清是什么道理，那里把星星看作是神对人的启示，跟我们的观念不同——不过沙漠里看星星辨认方向还是很有用的！”</p><p>“不过，太阳是灵魂，月亮是精神，那么星星呢？”</p><p>“星星是什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“太阳是灵魂，月亮是精神，那么星星呢？”</p><p>“星星是什么？”</p><p>“灵魂和精神什么的，你们是从哪里知道的呀？是不是看爸爸的书了？”</p><p>“不能看吗……那下次我们不看了……”</p><p>“不不不，当然可以看，爱德和阿尔真厉害，现在这方面已经比妈妈懂的多啦。”</p><p>“那爸爸也跟妈妈说过灵魂和精神吗？”</p><p>“说过呦，妈妈其实也问过他星星是什么。”</p><p>“爸爸回答了吗？”</p><p>“他呀，他给了一个不算答案的答案。”</p><p>“哼，那个混蛋。”</p><p>“那不就没有答案了吗？”</p><p>“妈妈不知道正确答案是什么，但是我也想给你们一个不是答案的答案。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“星星……是思念。”</p><p>爱德转头看他：“你也记得。”</p><p>“现在想，可能妈妈当时是想到爸爸了吧，所以会觉得星星是思念。我当时不理解。我们不是还讨论过吗，最后得出的答案是‘法则’。后来想，灵魂和精神之外，或许说星星是情感也是对的。”阿尔也看他，眉眼弯弯，“尤其现在，我觉得妈妈说的是对的。”</p><p>“在荒岛上，我看着星星的时候，觉得它是一和全，所谓真理和法则一类的东西。但或许星星只是星星罢了，你问同乡人，他们或许告诉你太阳就是白天天上挂的东西，谁知道呢。”</p><p>“你说，会不会怕黑呢？”</p><p>爱德怔了怔，认真道：“星星怎么会怕黑呢。”</p><p>“也是啊。”阿尔笑道，冲他伸手，“我们看信吧。”</p><p>星光很温柔，阿尔的笑很温柔，甚至是冬夜的风也温柔起来，那么这时看的信，必然也是母亲的温柔。</p><p>爱德摸出那封信，说：“嗯，那就看吧。”</p><p> </p><p>一个负责任的哥哥，一个保护他人的男子汉，一个可靠的朋友，爱德害怕自己在信里看到这样的期许。面对妈妈的期待时，孩子永远觉得自己是不够的。</p><p>但是信里写：</p><p>我想了很久，我希望我的孩子成为什么样的人呢，你们会成为什么样的人呢，会不会像你们的父亲一样呢，但是每次看到你们，我都觉得我的想象力不够用。像是花朵，最终开出来的样子就是最好看的样子。</p><p>此刻看信的你们是什么样，妈妈看不见，但在所有星星熄灭之前，她都爱这样的你们。</p><p> </p><p>爱德看见眼泪滴在自己的手背上，恍惚以为自己哭了，偏头看的时候才发现是阿尔。</p><p>于是爱德说：“我有一个想法。”</p><p>“大概，我跟你想的一样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么，给妈妈的回信究竟该怎么写呢。</p><p>说说自己的境况吗，写写之前的遭遇吗，那么这已经不是一封信，而是一百多章的著作了。第二天去拿蛋糕，爱德和阿尔讨论了一路也没想好究竟写什么，发生的事情太多了，他们想让妈妈知道的却更多。</p><p>去的路上在想，回来的路上也在想。直到坐上餐桌，被婆婆一人一个暴栗打醒：“做饭很容易吗，怀着感恩的心认真吃完，填饱肚子再去解决问题吧！”</p><p>蛋糕确实是不大，四个人分一分，连第二天早餐的份都没有剩下。“阿尔还是会挑啊，”温莉说，“不像某人。”</p><p>“我怎么了？！”爱德心思不定，突然被点名批评，差点蹦起来。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈你忘了那个骷髅头蛋糕吗，妈妈说按照你喜欢的定制一个，你就这么跟师傅要求了。”阿尔大笑，“盖子一揭开妈妈都懵了。”</p><p>爱德拒绝羞耻回忆：“你记错了！吃蛋糕好吧！怀着感恩的心吃完！”</p><p>温莉和婆婆也大笑起来，争先恐后地回忆那个惊为天人，恐怕全天下独一份的生日蛋糕。爱德双拳难敌四手，擦擦嘴落荒而逃：“我去‘解决问题’了！”</p><p> </p><p>虽然阿尔是始作俑者，但这时候一同溜了出去。</p><p>“要不就写星星，”爱德说，“当时我们其实都不同意这个答案，现在可以告诉妈妈我们也这么想。”</p><p>阿尔想了想：“有点奇怪……我想跟妈妈说的不是这个。”</p><p>爱德叹气：“我也觉得不是，但是我也说不清想跟她说什么。”</p><p>“婆婆说妈妈写了好几个星期，结果到我们手上也就是两张纸。想要写有且仅有的一封信，真的好难啊。”</p><p>“难？解决的不了的难题在我爱德华·艾尔利克这里是不存在的。”</p><p>“某人现在很膨胀嘛，”阿尔弯着嘴角冲他眨眼，“那我期待你给一个解决方案咯。”</p><p>爱德素来觉得阿尔眼睛是很好看的。但在夜色中带着笑意的眼睛格外动人，爱德一瞬间几乎又推翻了之前那个答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“星星是你笑着的眼睛。”</p><p>霍恩海姆在夜晚来到故居。他靠着半面残存的墙壁坐下来，说：“这墙角我还罚爱德站过。”</p><p>没人回应他，他只好一个人看着星空。特蕾莎问过他星星代表着什么，他不知道如何作答，看着对方的眉眼，鬼使神差地给了这么一个答案。说完之后他觉得自己这么多年实在是一点长进都没有，像是最幼稚、最没有经验、最傻最蠢的初恋中学生。</p><p>然后他们在一起了，然后就有了之后的一切。</p><p>突然有人说话了，他体内众多灵魂中较为沉默的一个：“这是……天堂鸟吧？”</p><p>霍恩海姆低头看了看，才发现周围有破败的花茎，半死不活的：“这是花吗？特蕾莎种的吧，她很喜欢这些。”</p><p>“我的妻子也很喜欢它，”那个声音说，“因为它寓意‘不管有多远，所爱的人一直在等你。”</p><p>“她在等我，但是她在那次浩劫之前就去世啦。从那以后我就没见过这种花了——所以能不能，能不能请你救救这些花，用我的那份力量，可以吗？这是我唯一的请求，如果还有剩下的，我托付给你用，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>爱德和阿尔站在废墟，无奈地笑了笑。“我们心里有事的时候真挺喜欢往这里跑。”爱德说，“一个活物也没有，对着砖头心电感应。”</p><p>阿尔往后院走：“谁说没有活物，现在可是有两朵花呢。”</p><p>“啊，我才想起来，它们什么时候才能开啊。”爱德跟在他后面。</p><p>“现在。”</p><p>天堂鸟被阿尔念叨了两个星期都无动于衷，却在他们离开的时候擅自而默契地绽放了。它们无愧于名字，橘红色的花瓣振翅欲飞，像是要去往天堂。</p><p>“我知道我想说什么了。”阿尔回头看哥哥，“我们回家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>温莉和婆婆看着爱德和阿尔飞快地跑回家，过不了一会儿又飞奔出去，还没来得及让她们问什么。</p><p>“搞什么啊，这两个人，二十了也不让人放心呢。”</p><p>“哈，说不定这才是他们让人放心的时候。”</p><p>“说得也是，比晚饭的时候魂不守舍的好。”</p><p> </p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“就这样。”</p><p>薄薄的信封，里面一张单薄的信纸，两个人的署名都比内容长，但这就是他们想说的话了。爱德站在崖边，松了手，信坠下去，又被风轻轻地托起。爱德突然感到一种失去的惶恐，伸手要去抓，信却骤然被吹高，在星光里被裹向远方和更远的地方。</p><p>他再也无法按捺，冲着崖谷喊：“妈妈——你的花开了——”</p><p>你的花开了——</p><p>花开了——</p><p>开了——</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>花开了的梗用的是《城南旧事》“爸爸的花儿落了”。</p><p>天堂鸟的另一层花语是“对已故之人的思念”，我原本只是需要花这个道具，后来发现它有这两种寓意，跟我的想象太符合了……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>